История, полная плача и гнева
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Пока Артур был на охоте, Аредиан взялся за Мерлина. Нон-кон, пытки. (написано после 1 сезона). Перевод/Translated "A tale full of sound and fury" by nox saltator


Название: История, полная плача и гнева (A tale full of sound and fury)

Оригинал здесь:  . #cutid1

Автор: nox-saltator

Переводчик: Тёмная сторона силы (разрешение в процессе)

Рейтинг: NC-21

Предупреждения: слэш, нон-кон, насилие, пытки, психологическое давление, немного мата.

Дисклеймер: ни на что не претендую

Саммари: Что бы произошло, если бы Аредиан проигнорировал желание Гаюса взять на себя вину за магический браслет. И Мерлина притаскивают в кабинет Аредиана.

Что жизнь? Фигляр, актёришка плохой,

Что тарабанит роль свою на сцене.

Перевирает сказку дуралей,

Ни плач, ни гнев в ней ничего не значат…

Шекспир, «Макбет» (в очень вольном переводе специально для этого проекта %) )

Глава 1

Когда охранники закрыли за собой двери полутёмного кабинета Аредиана, охотник на ведьм выждал немного и принялся медленно прохаживаться вокруг не смевшего поднять глаз мальчишки. Кошка, загнавшая мышь в угол, не могла бы выглядеть более довольной, чем Аредиан в этот момент. Мерлин сейчас отыгрывал партию мыши замечательно: он стоял совсем тихо, словно ожидая нападения при малейшем движении.

Его глаза упёрлись в тёмное пятно на столе Аредиана: _«Это ведь чернила, правда? Это ведь не может, не должна быть кровь… Не думай. Не двигайся. Соберись. Просто сосредоточься, чтобы удержать страх и магию. Не. Делай. Никаких. Глупостей»._

На этот раз его не приглашали присесть. Стульев не было вовсе, кроме принадлежащего Аредиану, по ту сторону потемневшего дубового стола. Так что Мерлин просто стоял перед столом, стараясь дышать очень спокойно, но его кулаки непроизвольно сжимались. Юноша до дрожи сцепил руки. Странно, ему встречались дракон, злобные твари, даже воины с мечами в руках, но только этот человек заставил мага дрожать как в лихорадке, больше, чем от любой другой угрозы.

«Итак, мой маленький волшебник», - Мерлин не смог сдержать вскрик, когда голос охотника на ведьм раздался прямо позади него. Аредиан переместился из нервирующей близости к нему по другую сторону стола.

«Я не волшебник», - яростно возразил Мерлин, взглянув Аредиану прямо в глаза. Внезапно гнев помог ему унять дрожь в голосе и даже сделать шаг в сторону стола. Охотник на ведьм просматривал какие-то бумаги и, казалось, не заметил ответа юноши.

Гнев Мерлина исчез так же быстро, как вспыхнул. Что за ужасный человек это был?! Какие правила были у этой игры в допрос?

Аредиан поглядел поверх бумаг, и на лице его появилось подобие улыбки, от которого у Мерлина мороз продрал вдоль спины.

_«Ему нравится,_ - подумал маг, – _и нет никаких правил, кроме тех, что он устанавливает или меняет в свою пользу. Мне не выиграть. О, Гаюс, что же делать?»_

Но здесь не было Гаюса, чтобы помочь.

«Что ж, пока только день. У нас впереди весь вечер и долгая ночь, только ты и я, а потом начнётся новый день. Чем раньше ты признаешься, тем меньше времени мы проведём месте. И отчего-то мне кажется, что ты не будешь наслаждаться каждым часом со мной. Признайся прямо сейчас, и ты избежишь серьёзных неприятностей».

После этой маленькой речи Аредиан откинулся в кресле и уставился бесцветными, ледяными глазами в лицо Мерлина. Тот поёжился, облизнул губы и попытался вернуть себе голос.

«А сожжение на костре вы не относите к серьёзным неприятностям?» - спросил он так решительно, как мог.

«Ты, должно быть, не понял, мальчик, - Аредиан вперил колючий взгляд в Мерлина. – Я знаю, что ты мерзкий колдун, и мне нужно всего лишь представить твоё признание королю, чтобы он мог предать тебя законной казни. Но ты в любом случае умрёшь, не забывай об этом. Вопрос только, как: медленно, в этой комнате, или быстро, во дворе. И ещё - как много твоих дружков последует за тобой».

«Что?» - Мерлин вытаращился на него.

«Себя ты не спасёшь, нет, но у тебя будет шанс спасти хотя бы предателя-Гаюса или эту подозрительную малышку Моргану. Если я займусь этим вопросом, то найду в Камелоте ещё не один колдовской сорняк, который требуется искоренить».

Сердце Мерлина пустилось вскачь, в животе завязался узел, и маг почувствовал подступающую к горлу тошноту. Мысли вихрем закружились у него в голове – боги, боги мои, что за дьявольская ловушка? Юноша пытался ничего не показывать, особенно охватившей его паники, на лице, пока разум лихорадочно метался.

«_Могу ли я действительно обменять мою жизнь на жизни друзей? Что помешает взять их, когда я признаюсь? Чем больше признаний он выжмет, тем больше золота получит. Но, может быть, он удовольствуется моим? Артур, несомненно, заступится за Моргану_».

И тут он почти перестал дышать.

Артур.

Что он скажет, что подумает, если услышит, что Мерлин сознался в колдовстве? В тот момент единственное, что мог видеть перед собой волшебник, это как он будет выглядеть в глазах Артура, когда тот поймёт, что его слуга, его друг лгал ему всё это время… Что Мерлин воплощал собой то, что ненавидит Камелот, был тем сорняком, который требовалось вырвать.

Нет, он не мог так поступить. Он не мог заставить себя сказать ничего, что ранит Артура. И чем дольше он сможет продержаться, тем больше времени будет у Гаюса, Морганы, Гвен, Артура, чтобы упросить Утера, подумать о каком-либо плане, спастись самим. Вопрос только в том, сколько времени юноша будет в силах выиграть. Как многое из того, на что намекал Аредиан, Мерлин сможет вытерпеть? Существовал только один способ это выяснить.

Мерлин уверенно поглядел на Аредиана, глубоко вдохнул и сказал:

«Простите, но это, видимо, какая-то ошибка. Я не волшебник. Мне вообще не в чем признаваться. Ну, разве что я порой таскал остатки вишнёвого пирога из тарелки принца. Каюсь», - добавил он, наконец, с сияющей улыбкой и дерзко взглянул врагу в глаза.

Аредиан вскочил со стула с быстротой гадюки. На лице его была жуткая смесь гнева и триумфа – как если бы под маской гнева он радовался, что жертва не поддалась давлению так легко. Прежде, чем Мерлин сообразил, что происходит, Аредиан залепил ему такую пощёчину, что волшебник едва не завалился набок.

«Ты, маленькая грязная колдовская сучка! Я научу тебя манерам! Встать!»

Мерлин выпрямился, пошатываясь, пытаясь унять звон в голове, и осторожно коснулся губ. Нижняя губа была рассечена, и он тщетно пытался вытереть кровь, сбегающую по подбородку. О боги, это было больно! У этого человека была тяжёлая рука.

Волшебник с трудом успокоился, прежде чем получил следующую оплеуху, на этот раз с правой стороны, а не с левой. Она разбила его губу в новом месте, и когда Мерлин поднялся, глаза жгло от слёз, а губы от крови покраснели, словно он накрасил их.

Было бы слишком унизительно плакать перед этим жестоким человеком, который, казалось, получает садистское удовольствие, причиняя жертве боль. Однако Мерлин не мог сдержать несколько слезинок, сбежавших по лицу. Когда юноша попытался утереть их, они смешались с кровью, и вскоре нижняя часть лица была в солёных, жгуче-красных разводах. Не имело значения, что маг говорил или делал. Аредиан, безусловно, медленно забьёт его до смерти. Единственной надеждой Мерлина было затянуть это …пока Артур не спасёт его? _Артур! Пожалуйста, приди! Спаси меня! Прости меня._

Гаюс почти налетел на Моргану, торопливо завернув за угол в одном из многочисленных переходов замка. Она ахнула и подалась назад, едва избежав столкновения.

«Гаюс, что случилось?» - спросила Моргана, отдышавшись.

«Аредиан, проклятый охотник на ведьм, забрал Мерлина! Я должен поговорить с Утером, чтобы остановить этот кошмар. Аредиан сделает всё, чтобы выжать признание из Мерлина. Я не знаю, как сберечь глупого мальчишку», - Гаюс был необычайно взволнован.

Моргана почувствовала, как ледяная рука сжала её сердце. Ужас допроса вернулся к ней. Охотник на ведьм. Холодные глаза наблюдали за девушкой с интересом, почти забавляясь. Словно она была животным, которое собирались препарировать, чтобы раскрыть секреты. Нет, только не Мерлин в руках этого человека!

«Я пойду с вами к Утеру, - сказала Моргана, - только я не знаю, что мы скажем, как убедим его, что Мерлин невиновен и должен быть освобождён».

«Где Артур? Может быть, он поговорит с отцом?»

«Он снова уехал охотиться. Я думаю, просто чтобы не возиться со всем этим поиском ведьм, – Моргана посмотрела на Гаюса, и вдруг их обоих затопило отчаяние. Почему-то одновременно двоим показалось, что они находятся внутри колбы песочных часов, где песок вот-вот не оставит им воздуха, укрыв с головой.

Аредиан медленно обошёл вокруг тощего черноволосого мальчишки. Молодой слуга Артура стоял, со втянутой головой и напряжёнными плечами, словно ожидал удара в любую минуту. Он был прав. Аредиан вдруг потянулся, сгрёб рубашку Мерлина и притянул его к себе поближе.

«Я сломаю тебя. Ты будешь умолять меня остановиться. Ты будешь выкрикивать признания, прежде чем я передам тебя палачам, - сказал Аредиан низким голосом, его дыхание, горячее и зловонное, коснулось левой щеки Мерлина. Их глаза встретились. Во взгляде допрашиваемого на миг, казалось, блеснуло золото, и охотник на ведьм почувствовал лёгкую тошноту, но это, конечно же, был отсвет одного из факелов в глазах мальчишки? К тому же Аредиан ещё не обедал. Немудрено, что желудок напомнил о своём существовании.

«Нет, нет, нет. Я должен, должен держать себя в руках. Никакой магии. Не сейчас, он не должен знать, никто не должен знать, держись, держись, не делай ничего, что спровоцирует его ещё больше». Мерлин прикрыл глаза и попытался дышать ровнее, представить себя под сенью большой ивы на берегу реки, отдыхающим в зелёной траве… …всё рухнуло, когда Аредиан жестоко встряхнул его и швырнул оземь.

- Встать! – рявкнул Аредиан. – На ноги сейчас же! Прекрати эти фокусы, и не пытайся обхитрить меня, иначе я разобью твой сладкий блядский ротик снова».

Он отошёл к двери и тихо перемолвился о чём-то со стражниками. Мерлин вскочил на ноги так быстро, как смог. Он не смел смотреть на дверь или Аредиана, вернувшегося за стол.

«Итак, - сказал Аредиан, поднося перо к новому листу. – Откуда у тебя этот магический браслет?» - он остановился и посмотрел на Мерлина.

«Я… я ничего не знаю об этом, сэр», - Мерлин постарался изобразить голосом и позой наивозможнейшую кротость.

«Кто дал его тебе?»

«Никто, сэр. Я никогда не видел его прежде».

«Значит, Гаюс положил его в банку?»

«Н-нет, сэр. Он же не волшебник!»

«Так где же ты его добыл?»

«Я никогда раньше его не видел, сэр, как я уже сказал».

Аредиан поднялся со стула. Мерлин слишком поздно понял, что его последний ответ мог быть истолкован как дерзость. Сильный удар в живот заставил мага согнуться пополам. И тут кулак Аредиана встретился с его лицом. Падая на пол, юноша услышал голос охотника на ведьм:

«Ужин вот-вот подадут. Не порти мне аппетит своими ложью и хныканьем».

Подойдя к скрюченному телу Мерлина, Аредиан небрежно пнул его в живот и пошёл к умывальнику, где принялся мыть руки.

На полу Мерлин пытался прекратить всхлипывать и восстановить дыхание, что оказалось нелёгкой задачей.

«Это будет долгий вечер. Возможно, стоит пожелать, чтобы моё тело сдалось раньше, чем дух».

Глава вторая

- Ваше Величество, дело крайней важности. Могли бы мы переговорить с вами как можно скорее? – спросил Гаюс. Они с Морганой решительно ворвались в зал Королевского совета, где Утер выслушивал доклады мудрых мужей, сидевших вдоль длинного стола. Но, сохраняя видимость вежливости, остались в дверях. Не было никакого смысла сердить короля ещё больше.

Утер метнул на вошедших грозный взгляд, но ответил:

- Вам придётся подождать до конца заседания. Это недолго, солнце садится, и мы скоро разойдёмся на ужин. Позволяю вам остаться здесь на время ожидания. Моргана, присаживайтесь, пожалуйста.

- Благодарю вас, сир, - сказал Гаюс с коротким кивком и опустился на скамью у стены. Моргана, не проронив ни слова, грациозно присела рядом с ним. Она изучала собственные руки, лежавшие на коленях, словно это была важнейшая вещь на свете. Но пальцы тянули и теребили распустившуюся нитку на вышитой манжете.

Пугающий звук выкручиваемой из сустава кости отразился от стен кабинета охотника на ведьм. Мужчина взял ножку, только что оторванную от лежащей на тарелке половины жареного цыплёнка, и принялся есть с явным удовольствием.

Мерлин старался не смотреть на ужин Аредиана. Вместо этого он постарался сосредоточиться на том, чтобы стоять как можно тише. Его губы распухли и болели, на щеке расплылся тёмно-лиловый синяк, который болел, и живот определённо болел, а теперь ко всему прочему прибавились голод и жажда. Безусловно, это соответствовало плану охотника на ведьм ослабить жертву во всех отношениях. Как Мерлин ненавидел этого человека! Если бы только можно было отпустить волшебную силу, испепелить его!

«Нет, нельзя так думать, нельзя это чувствовать… Я должен держаться!» - подумал юноша, начиная ощущать, как магия покалывает кончики пальцев. Что случится, если он потеряет контроль? Это означало для волшебника возможность освободиться от мучителя, но также и конец его будущего в Камелоте – их с Артуром будущего. Предназначение не будет исполнено.

Мерлин прикрыл глаза и попытался расслабиться, насколько возможно было в стоячем положении. Ведь всё это пока было не хуже, чем синяки, полученные в драке или во время тренировок с Артуром? Он мог стерпеть, он обязан был стерпеть.

Должен быть предел возможностям Аредиана вести допрос без перерыва, он захочет немного поспать. Тогда Мерлин получит несколько часов передышки. Вдруг за это время его друзья что-нибудь придумают? Вдруг Артур вернётся? Всё, что магу теперь оставалось, это сохранять спокойствие и уверять себя, что кошмар рано или поздно кончится.

Заседание завершилось, и советники разошлись. Утер мерил шагами комнату, пока Гаюс объяснял ему, что арест Мерлина был ошибкой и что Аредиановы суровые методы ведения допроса сломают мальчика.

- Но я лично пригласил охотника на ведьм. И если он обнаружил колдовство в данном случае, я не могу просить об освобождении подозреваемого в угоду вам, - бросил Утер, нахмурившись. – Если мальчик действительно невиновен, ему нечего бояться. С какой стати он признается в таком ужасном преступлении, если не виноват?

- Но Ваше Величество, это как раз то, что Гаюс пытается объяснить! – Моргана не смогла больше держать язык за зубами. – Методы Аредиана ужасны, у него есть инструменты для всех видов пыток. И он извращает каждый ответ, так что перестаёшь понимать, где правда, а где ложь, где зад, где перёд. Он… он приводит меня в ужас, а ведь я не ведьма.

Девушка взглянула Утеру в глаза и положила ему руку на плечо. Это было похоже на женственное, просительное, успокаивающее движение, пока Моргана, к несчастью, не принялась трясти короля, словно упрямый маленький ребёнок, требующий внимания.

- Вы должны послать за Мерлином сейчас же! Аредиан замучит его, убьёт! – выкрикнула она.

Утер замер и осторожно взял воспитанницу за руку. Гаюс глядел на это совершенно потеряно. Если и существовал малейший шанс убедить Утера отпустить Мерлина, теперь он был упущен.

Никто, даже самый близкий человек, не может указывать королю, что тот должен делать.

Аредиан наконец покончил с трапезой. Во время еды он вёл себя так, словно Мерлина здесь не было, словно это был предмет мебели, а не сжавшийся избитый мальчик, по другую сторону стола.

Случилась небольшая передышка, когда Аредиан вышел из кабинета с пустой тарелкой и отсутствовал некоторое время.

«Отошёл на минутку? Значит, он хоть в чём-то человек», - улыбнулся Мерлин и воспользовался кратким одиночеством, чтобы опуститься на пол и передохнуть.

Но тяжёлая дверь всё равно открылась слишком быстро, и волшебник поспешно вскочил. Он больше не даст шанса ударить себя в живот.

Сколько времени прошло? В кабинете не было окон, и Мерлин думал, что провёл здесь несколько часов, хотя более точно он сказать не мог. Маг вздрогнул, когда Аредиан без предупреждения положил тяжёлую руку на его затылок.

- Ну, парень, вернёмся к протоколу? – голос Аредиана звучал удовлетворённо, словно они были старыми друзьями, возвращающимися к партии в шахматы, прерванной хорошим обедом.

«Он точно знает, что делает. Сколько лет он совершенствовал своё искусство? Я совершенно не представляю, что он выкинет в следующий момент: даст волю рукам или начнёт дружескую беседу».

Мысли Мерлина рассыпались, когда Аредиан выбрал третий путь. Мужчина взял жертву за подбородок, не ласково, но и не жестоко, и принялся поворачивать так и сяк, словно рассматривая нанесённые им же самим травмы.

- Хм, - сказал он и отпустил Мерлина после затянувшейся паузы. Затем продолжил небрежным тоном: - Жаль. Такое красивое лицо. Тебе и правда не стоило попадать в подобную ситуацию, Мерлин. Твои сладкие губки могли быть использованы для лучших вещей, чем враньё и пререкания.

Он ухмыльнулся в лицо ошарашенному юноше и направился к креслу.

- Ты смеешь говорить, что у меня отсосный рот, и бить меня, ты, ёбаный ублюдок, ты… ты… куча дерьма!

Мерлин совершенно вышел из себя и выкрикнул первое пришедшее на ум оскорбление. Это было совершенно неразумно, но он почувствовал себя лучше. Маг бросился на слегка удивлённого Аредиана, чтобы быть оттащенным тремя охранниками, тут же сбежавшимися на крик.

- Свяжите ему руки! – распорядился Аредиан. Двое охранников вытянули руки Мерлина вперед, а третий затянул верёвку вокруг запястий. Закончив, они грубо толкнули допрашиваемого на пол. Он едва смягчил падение связанными руками и завалился набок. Один из стражников схватил Мерлина за волосы и поставил на колени, игнорируя крики боли.

- Спасибо, ребята, - в голосе Аредиана звучал прежний холод. – Можете идти. Я думаю, что теперь сам управлюсь с этим бранчливым поганцем. Он весьма пожалеет, что побеспокоил вас. Вот немного серебра за ваши услуги, выпейте в таверне за моё здоровье.

Стражники заулыбались, поблагодарили охотника на ведьм и ушли.

Аредиан вернулся в кресло и взял перо. Он пристально вгляделся в стоявшего на коленях мальчика, чьи волосы теперь торчали грязными чёрными пучками там, где вцепился стражник.

- Ты признаёшься в использовании колдовства?

Весь боевой задор покинул Мерлина. Беседа возвращалась на круги своя, но теперь он испытывал куда большие усталость, голод, боль и жажду, чем вначале. Наступала ночь, время, в которое нельзя было рассчитывать на спасение. И после поистине бессмысленного, яростного приступа храбрости – словно котёнок бросился на мастиффа - нечего было надеяться на снисхождение этого человека.

Болезненный холод растёкся в груди Мерлина, такой же приступ паники он испытал, когда начался допрос. «Это его игра. Единственное, чем он рискует, это что ему не заплатят. Он устанавливает правила. И мне не выиграть в эту игру. Он может согнуть меня или сломать – так или иначе я пропал».

Мерлин пытался дышать спокойно и не дать панике запустить когти в душу.

«Не бояться. Не бояться. НЕ БОЯТЬСЯ».

Бесполезно.

- Ты признаёшься в использовании магии? – голос Аредиана был жёстче на этот раз.

Мерлин поднял отсутствующий взгляд. В какой-то миг он настолько сосредоточился на том, чтобы не бояться Аредиана, что позабыл о мужчине, сидящем всего в паре шагов от него. Неужели его волю так легко сломать? Нет. Он должен взять себя в руки.

Волшебник начал подниматься с колен, потому что те стали по-настоящему болеть, но прежде, чем он сделал что-либо, Аредиан заорал:

- На место!

Со стоном Мерлин вернулся на колени. Запястья тоже начали болеть из-за неудобного положения.

Аредиан поднялся, чтобы зажечь новую восковую свечу на столе – прежняя уже почти сгорела.

- Ты признаёшься в колдовстве?

Мерлин посмотрел ему в глаза и сказал устало:

- Нет.

Аредиан осыпал его градом вопросов, но Мерлин отвечал на все так же отрицательно, едва улавливая смысл слов. Нет, нигде, никто, я не знаю.

«Пусть это поскорее закончится, - молился он про себя. – Прошу, не позволяйте ему больше бить меня, это должно скоро закончиться, дайте мне сил выдержать».

Но Аредиан, казалось, не уставал, он был похож на гончую, идущую по следу.

«Этот проклятый человек никогда не ложится спать?»

Мерлин, не в силах сдержаться, раскачивался, стоя на коленях. Колени онемели за несколько часов на каменном полу, и он был почти благодарен за это. По крайней мере, они больше не болели. Но губы всё ещё саднили и жажда была невыносимой.

Так что маг осмелился обратиться к своему мучителю.

- Можно мне немного воды?

Голос осип.

Аредиан посмотрел на юношу как на нечто забавное, а потом почти рассмеялся.

- Да, мой маленький волшебник, как только ты признаешься, получишь большую чашку свежей, прохладной воды.

- Мне не в чем признаваться.

«Но кто-нибудь может прийти за мной к утру. Я могу вытерпеть».

От жажды уже слегка туманился рассудок. Поэтому Мерлин не заметил, как Аредиан подошёл к нему вплотную. Охотник на ведьм одной рукой сгрёб красный шейный платок и срезал его молниеносным взмахом другой руки. Острое лезвие кинжала сверкнуло, поймав мягкий отблеск свечи, и, ахнув, Мерлин попытался увернуться. Но было слишком поздно. Шарф пропал, и на шее остались только красные капли крови. Там, где кинжал оцарапал кожу.

- Что вы делаете? – вскрикнул волшебник, поднимая испуганные глаза к лицу Аредиана.

- У меня больше нет сил терпеть твоё упрямство. У тебя был шанс признаться. Но с тобой, судя по всему, надо обходиться пожёстче. Я так и сделаю.

Глава третья

Ночь была глухой и душной, тяжёлые облака плотно укрывали луну и звёзды. Моргане казалось, что всё замерло. Даже лёгкого движения воздуха не ощущалось в её спальне, хотя девушка открыла все окна, прежде чем отправиться спать.

Она ворочалась в постели, не в силах уснуть после кошмарного пробуждения. В конце концов Моргана отбросила занавеси балдахина и покинула огромную кровать. Простыни были влажны от пота, так же, как ночная сорочка и тёмные пряди волос, которые девушка отвела с лица. Моргана присела на подоконник, пытаясь остыть и, возможно, немного подсушить сорочку.

Но её разум бурлил, она не могла не думать о том, как спасти Мерлина из лап охотника на ведьм. Сотни идей рождались во взбудораженном мозгу – вплоть до того, чтобы раздобыть один из Артуровых мечей и самой ворваться в покои Аредиана. И вдруг девушка услышала жуткий вой, донёсшийся снаружи. Это был странный звук, полный боли, произведенный не то человеком, не то животным, не то в стенах Камелота, не то в лесу поблизости.

Возможно, это была лисица. Моргана слышала, что лисы могут издавать странные звуки, похожие на плач, летними ночами.

Вся её решительность испарилась, когда крик отдался в душе, всколыхнув воспоминания о ночных кошмарах. В сомнениях Моргана прижалась пылающим лбом к прохладному стеклу окна и закрыла глаза.

«Что за смысл жить, если я не могу сберечь жизни друзей и даже свою собственную? Разве «жить» и «быть живым» - одно и то же? Что происходит со мной? Я чувствую, что превращаюсь в тень».

В глазах Морганы блеснули слёзы. Она обхватила себя руками и принялась тихонько раскачиваться взад-вперёд, чтобы успокоиться. Она представила, будто защищает и убаюкивает Мерлина.

В комнате Гаюса всё ещё горели масляные светильники. Придворный врач метался, не в состоянии уснуть или найти способ выручить Мерлина. Он порылся в одной книге, нетерпеливо отложил её в сторону и принялся ожесточённо листать другую, но в самом деле не мог сосредоточиться на содержании текста. Да и что старик собирался обнаружить в книгах? Чудесное средство от упрямых королей? Лекарство против жадных, мстительных, вредоносных людей, именующихся «охотниками на ведьм»?

«О милосердные боги! Пусть Мерлин выйдет целым и невредимым из лап Аредиана! Верните завтра Утеру разум! Как только взойдёт заря, я отправлюсь переговорить с ним снова».

Одна мысль о тощем, улыбчивом, талантливом, добросердечном Мерлине во власти Аредиана сжала сердце Гая невыносимой болью. Старик опустился в кресло и промокнул лоб куском ткани, вытащенным из кармана. Это была действительно душная ночь.

Сердце Мерлина колотилось, а во рту появился противный металлический привкус. Когда Аредиан во второй раз поднял кинжал, юноша решил, что наконец настал его последний миг в этом мире. Не в силах кричать, Мерлин просто закрыл глаза и ожидал боли, с которой лезвие пройдёт сквозь кожу, мускулы, вены… Однако нож, опустившись, не вошёл в его плоть. Вместо этого он распорол льняную рубашку от шеи до подола. Аредиан быстро разодрал остатки рубашки, срывая клочки с Мерлинова тела. Маг с ужасом понял, зачем он остался полуголым. Аредиан встал перед ним, держа длинный хлыст, которым хлопнул пару раз в воздухе. Было похоже, что охотник на ведьм проверяет орудие. Но ещё больше на то, что он хочет слегка постращать Мерлина. Он преуспел – действительно, мысль о порке испугала волшебника.

Аредиан швырнул хлыст на стол, схватил Мерлина за связанные запястья, вздёрнул на ноги и подтащил к подобию деревянного щита с металлическими кольцами в разных местах. Мерлин был прижат к доскам лицом, со связанными руками над головой, так что Аредиан смог привязать их к кольцу. Прежде, чем Мерлин сообразил, что происходит, он был накрепко привязан за руки к этой… стойке для порки?

Свист. А затем резкая боль в обнажённой спине. Мерлин не смог сдержать короткий пронзительный вскрик, когда первый удар обжёг его и тело дёрнулось. Второй и третий удары последовали так быстро, что он мог только глотать воздух, вжимаясь в дерево, чтобы избежать плети.

Аредиан остановился и спросил дрожащего юношу:

- Ты признаёшься в колдовстве?

Мерлин попытался успокоиться, унять дрожь и слёзы, постарался вернуть голос. Он отдышался и почти закричал:

- Нет!

Что он мог сказать? Что он мог поделать? Он был во власти этого ужасного человека, и должен был терпеть… как долго?

«…всего несколько минут, думай об этом моменте… а потом о следующем… и следующем… Артур!»

Мысли Мерлина приходили всё в больший беспорядок, он попытался сосредоточиться и не концентрировать внимание на собственном теле. Хотя ему казалось, что третий удар рассёк кожу до крови. Маг закрыл глаза и сжал губы, чтобы не доставить этой скотине удовольствия слышать его крик. По крайней мере, пока.

Аредиан, казалось, был неприятно доволен отказом Мерлина признаться на этот раз. Мучитель словно ощутил новый прилив сил, начав порку.

- Да, похоже, придётся выбить из тебя зло. Помни, ты сам довёл себя до этого.

Охотник на ведьм сделал несколько шагов в сторону щита, встал прямо позади мага, прижал губы к его уху и сказал низким, почти мурлычущим голосом:

- Ты видишь, что я могу делать это долго, очень долго, без устали. Упрямство только продлит агонию. Я сломаю тебя. Я гораздо сильнее тебя, юный волшебник.

От последних слов невольная дрожь прошла по телу Мерлина, это были те же самые слова, что говорил ему Великий Дракон. Невероятно, Аредиан не мог знать об этом! Нет, это было лишь простым совпадением, частью его игры, чтобы лишить жертву уверенности. Но прежде, чем Мерлин смог сдержаться, единственное слово сорвалось с его губ помимо воли, язвительное:

- Неужели?

Аредиан издал сердитое сопение и отошёл на пару шагов.

- Ты пожалеешь, что у тебя такой болтливый рот!

Новый удар обжёг спину Мерлина, он закусил губы и впился ногтями в ладони, чтобы сдержать крик. Хлыст разрывал спину волшебника в кровь, он потерял счёт времени.

«Дыши… дыши… дыши…»

Потом боль смела даже эту последнюю мысль. И юноша не смог сдержать глухих рыданий, перешедших в стон, а затем в крик. Это был самый тёмный час ночи.

Артур сердито швырнул ветку в огонь. Охота была отвратительной. Они разве что поймали пару зайцев – так унизительно.

Однако было ещё кое-что, вызывавшее беспокойство и раздражение. Этот «охотник на ведьм», приглашённый отцом, заставлял Артура чувствовать, что Камелот тесен и переполнен идиотами. Он сделал то, что обычно делал, когда не мог противоречить Утеру, и чувствовал, что должен выпустить пар: отправился на охоту с несколькими рыцарями. Иногда принц даже прихватывал с собой неуклюжего слугу, но в этот раз он только отдал несколько приказаний Леону и Гавейну, и все трое спешно выехали.

Ночь была жаркой, и хотя Леон и Гавейн храпели возле огня, Артур не мог заснуть. Он сидел, прислонясь к валуну, по другую сторону костра, и рассеяно глядел в огонь. Несколько часов назад принц прилёг на одеяло и немного задремал. Но потом вдруг вскочил – вначале не разобрав, что это было. А потом услышал голос:

- Артур! Спаси меня! Артур!

Оглянувшись, он понял, что верные рыцари спят, и не похоже, чтобы им снились кошмары. Голос звучал очень знакомо, хотя…

Мерлин! Это голос Мерлина он услышал …во сне?

Артур, немного смутившись, задумался, с какой стати ему приснился Мерлин – его слуга, его друг, его… Принц не закончил мысль, но его щёки вспыхнули.

Глупый, раздражающий, нахальный, верный Мерлин, его тощее тело, милые торчащие уши, голубые глаза, очаровательные скулы, мягкий рот… «Ох! Стоп-стоп-стоп, он не долбаная девчонка!»

С ещё более горящими щеками Артур согнул колени, опёрся на них локтями и откинул голову, упираясь в камень. Глядя на угольно-чёрное пасмурное небо, он постарался думать о другом, о предстоящих делах, однако мысли вновь и вновь возвращались к Мерлину и происходящему в Камелоте. Этот странный, затравленный взгляд Мерлина, когда Утер объявил о приезде охотника на ведьм, который должен обнаружить колдуна… Артур видел также, как Мерлин и Гай обеспокоенно переглянулись, когда думали, что на них не смотрят.

Когда сам охотник на ведьм прибыл с орудиями пыток и железной клеткой на телеге, Артур решил, что с него хватит глупостей. Да, колдовство и ворожба были злом, объявленным вне закона в этом королевстве, но разве надо было его отцу видеть магию везде, а потом нанимать людей, подобных Аредиану?

Беспокойство в глазах Мерлина и вид железной клетки Аредиана не покидали мыслей Артура. Он огляделся. Темнота набрала полную силу, нараставшую с заката, и теперь перетекала в рассвет. Принц поддался зову сердца и встал, чтобы разбудить Леона и Гавейна. Как только начнёт рассветать, они должны будут спешно отправляться. И при хорошем раскладе к полудню будут в Камелоте.

Это закончилось. Порка прекратилась наконец. Мерлин заметил это с тревогой. Весь его вес приходился на болящие вытянутые руки, он привалился к раме. Тяжело дыша открытым ртом, прислонился лбом к жесткому дереву прямо перед собой. Пот лил с юноши ручьём. Даже если бы он попытался, ему не удалось бы собрать мысли, чтобы защититься с помощью магии. Боль и страх теперь были слишком велики, волшебник был на грани потери сознания.

Поток воды внезапно обрушился на его голову, и в то время как вода текла по лицу, он слизывал брызги, прекрасные капли воды. Разум Мерлина слегка прояснился, и он осторожно перенёс вес тела на ноги, уменьшая нагрузку на бедные руки и плечи.

- Ну нет, маленькая колдовская сучка, ты не ускользнёшь так легко. Не смей брякаться в обморок и пропускать всё самое интересное!

Голос Аредиана был холоден и резок. Мужчина прижался лицом к забрызганному лицу Мерлина, и маг, заглянув ему в глаза, увидел на дне холодное мерцание безумия или ещё чего-то, не подчиняющегося логике.

«Не имеет значения, что я скажу или сделаю, - подумал юноша. – Он уже что-то приготовил для меня».

Охотник на ведьм повозился с чем-то за письменным столом, потом вернулся к Мерлину. Он схватил правую лодыжку юноши, вытянул её вправо и крепко привязал к самой дальней части рамы, а потом повторил то же самое с левой ногой. Теперь нижняя часть тела Мерлина была распялена, а руки всё ещё оставались привязаны над головой.

Аредиан подошёл к Мерлину и потянул за тёмные влажные волосы назад. Так что маг теперь смотрел ему в лицо. Высокий мужчина стоял вплотную к магу, приставив кинжал к его шее. Медленно он прижался к израненным спине и ягодицам Мерлина.

«Нет. Нет. Только не это. Пожалуйста, только не это!» - была единственная отчаянная мысль волшебника.

Охотник на ведьм был заметно возбуждён.

- Теперь ты видишь, что этот красивый рот мог спасти тебя от неприятностей, а не вовлечь в них, - сказал Аредиан, указующе прижимая прохладное лезвие к распухшим губам Мерлина. Увидев, как ужас плеснул в глазах пленника, он отнял лезвие и улыбнулся, всё ещё крепко сжимая волосы.

Одна часть Мерлина взбунтовалась, а другая попыталась вытащить его из камеры живым любой ценой. Пока первая половина собирала силы, чтобы воспользоваться магией, вторая пролепетала:

- Позвольте мне удовлетворить вас при помощи рта, пожалуйста, сэр! Мне очень жаль, что я так сильно рассердил вас. Но я буду сосать ваш член, а вы отдохнёте и успокоитесь. Я встану на колени, только развяжите меня и не бейте больше, пожалуйста, вы не пожалеете!

На миг Аредиан удивился, а потом отступил на шаг и треснул Мерлина головой о деревянный щит. Мерлин почувствовал, что кожа лопнула и кровь потекла тонкой струйкой. Внезапная боль заставила его застонать. Но когда спустя полсекунды боль в спине настигла его, стон превратился в нечто среднее между рыданием и пронзительным криком.

Чёрная рубашка Аредиана прилипла к кровоточащим ранам, когда он прижимался к спине Мерлина, и стоило ему отстраниться, присохшая к рубашке кровь заставила раны вновь открыться. Мерлину показалось, что на спине пылает огонь, прожигающий до костей.

«Я не могу больше. Неважно, что будет дальше… Заклинание… прочь… отсюда…»

Но он был слишком устал, слишком испуган, слишком истерзан болью, слишком ослаблен, чтобы использовать свою волшебную силу. И это напугало его ещё больше.

- Так что, я был прав на твой счёт, шлюшка? Слуга принца, да? Ты и ночью ему прислуживаешь? Стало быть, я прав и насчёт колдовства. Признавайся сейчас же!

Аредиан пощекотал кончиком кинжала нижнюю часть спины Мерлина и продолжил немного спокойнее:

- Признайся, и ты получишь отдых, немного воды и пищи. Более того, твои Гаюс и леди Моргана будут в безопасности. Я получу деньги и уеду. Сделай это ради них, мальчик!

Мерлин ничего не говорил. Не шевелился. Слёзы теперь свободно сбегали по его лицу. Он попытался дышать спокойно и не рыдать.

- Ну, хорошо. Я вижу, ты думаешь, что ты герой и всё такое. Да будет так. Я повеселюсь с тобой, красавчик, а потом ты отдохнёшь, на цепи, в подземелье, пока я высплюсь и позавтракаю.

Мужчина ухватился за брюки Мерлина и легко разрезал их острым кинжалом. Мерлин вздрогнул всем телом, когда оказался полностью обнажён, и постарался задавить рыдания.

Теперь этот зверь собирался изнасиловать его.

А потом вернётся охрана, потащит в подземелье и голышом прикуёт к стене, чтобы затем снова притащить его сюда… Конечно же, никто не придёт, чтобы спасти пленника, как он мог быть так глуп? Он был для них обыкновенным слугой, с какой стати Гаюс или Моргана станут рисковать своей жизнью ради него? И Артур… он же принц, единственный сын короля… хозяин Мерлина. Но никак не друг!

Позади Аредиан распустил завязки штанов. Мерлин прислонился лбом к доскам и прикрыл глаза.

«Я не здесь, - уговаривал он себя. – Я не чувствую этого».

Но это происходило наяву.

Аредиан раздвинул ягодицы волшебника и приставил налившийся член ко входу. Мерлин услышал, как Аредиан плюнул в руку и почувствовал влажность от слюны, которую мучитель размазал по головке своего члена и отверстию Мерлина. Затем охотник на ведьм толкнулся внутрь одним очень резким движением, и маг закричал от боли. Ему казалось, что его разрывают надвое, пытают, втыкая в него занозистую дубину.

Когда Аредиан двигался взад и вперёд в заднице Мерлина, впиваясь пальцами в узкие бёдра, юноша надеялся вновь потерять сознание. Но собственный мозг отказал ему в этом милосердии.

Со стоном Аредиан кончил внутри него, помедлил, и вышел. Мерлин почувствовал, как что-то тёплое потекло по его бёдрам, и был уверен, это не только сперма, но и кровь. Было больно, милосердные боги, как же было больно!

Ужасный человек отдышался, а потом снова ухватил Мерлина за волосы и поцеловал его в шею.

- Ооо, какой нежный цветок я сорвал… Знаешь, у меня есть работа для такого сладкого мальчика, как ты. Я передумал. Будь моим и сохрани себе жизнь. Здесь всё равно никто не станет заботиться о такой испорченной шлюшке, как ты. Но если ты хорошо будешь служить мне вот этими задницей и ртом, я помогу тебе, - пробормотал Аредиан волшебнику на ухо.

Мерлин был вне себя. Боль в теле сводила с ума, и он уже начал верить тому, что говорил этот монстр с бесцветными глазами.

Наверно, это было правдой. Наверно, он был не более, чем тупой замарашка-слуга, вообразивший себя великим волшебником, но ничего не сумевший сделать, чтобы защититься от побоев и изнасилования. Он даже предложил насильнику отсосать. Он не заслужил ничего лучше, чем Аредиан.

Охотник на ведьм сжал ягодицы Мерлина и опять раздвинул их. Его член снова отяжелел, и он опять толкнулся в саднящее и кровоточащее отверстие. В этот раз силы его толчков хватило бы, чтобы оторвать юношу от земли, если бы тот не был привязан к стойке. Когда Аредиан второй раз кончил, он громко закричал, крепко сжал бёдра Мерлина и жестоко укусил его за шею. Ещё больше крови побежало по внутренней поверхности бёдер волшебника, когда Аредиан с улыбкой вынул член на этот раз.

- Славно провели ночь, я бы сказал, - Аредиан весело поглядел на повесившего голову Мерлина. – Не волнуйся, моя маленькая сучка, эти пятна крови легко отойдут с моей одежды. Ты же их и отстираешь, как мой новый слуга.

Он поправил штаны, подошёл к столу, налил полную кружку воды и принялся пить большими, шумными глотками. Связанный Мерлин совсем затих и старался почти не дышать. Аредиан поставил кружку, подхватил хлыст и вернулся к пленнику. Хлыст поднялся и опустился на задницу Мерлина. С воплем, больше похожим на животный, чем на человеческий, маг запрокинул голову. Аредиан ухмыльнулся и обрушил град ударов на ягодицы и бёдра жертвы.

За пределами камеры пыток занимался рассвет.

Глава четвёртая

Бледно-серый утренний свет стал немного ярче, и трое всадников, пробиравшихся через лес, смогли прибавить шагу. Артур спешил, он не мог не слышать голоса в голове, заставлявшего двигаться ещё быстрее. Но на обратном пути словно повсюду вырастали кусты и колючки, принц не мог припомнить, чтобы по дороге в ту сторону охотникам приходилось прокладывать путь через такие дебри. Видимо, его мысли тогда были заняты чем-то другим.

К тому времени, как они выбрались на опушку леса, солнце уже поднялось, но Артур не чувствовал ни голода, ни жажды. Чувство, что в Камелоте происходит нечто ужасное, крепло в нём с каждой минутой.

Гай вздрогнул и проснулся, когда чуть не упал со стула. Было тревожное ощущение, что он позабыл о чём-то важном. Оставил зелье на огне, что ли? Или это что-то ещё?

«О боги, я становлюсь слишком стар для этого… наверно, это мой помощник должен спать на стуле, всю ночь поддерживая огонь… …Мерлин!»

С последним словом мысли Гаюса прояснились. Вот оно что – ему надо было отправляться к королю, чтобы спасти Мерлина от ужасного охотника на ведьм Аредиана!

Может быть, ночь подошла к концу. Может быть, он был мёртв. Мерлин на самом деле не понимал, что происходит, почему боль уменьшилась, только смутно осознавал, что его больше не бьют. Но руки по-прежнему были связаны над головой, ноги разведены в стороны, и всё тело превратилось в одну сплошную открытую рану.

«Стало быть, я ещё не умер… Или смерть – всего лишь жестокая насмешка…»

Мерлин мелено открыл глаза, пытаясь дышать так осторожно, как мог. В комнате, всё ещё освещённой несколькими свечами и масляными светильниками, он не видел никого, не слышал никаких звуков, кроме собственного неровного дыхания. Волшебник попытался облизать губы, но рот был просто невероятно сухим: язык как будто прикасался к суровой ткани.

Потом юноша услышал за спиной шаги кого-то, обутого в сапоги, это человек остановился рядом с ним. И когда человек положил ему руку на плечо, Мерлин издал тихий писк ужаса, словно мышь, когда кошка кладёт на неё тяжёлую лапу, чтобы закончить смертельную игру.

- Ну, мой маленький волшебник, я думаю, достаточно для первой ночи. Уже утро, и ты начал понимать, насколько серьёзно я подхожу к своим обязанностям. Я предлагаю: признаться – или остаться со мной и сохранить свою жизнь. Тот путь или этот.

Аредиан медленно провёл пальцами по спине и ягодицам Мерлина, обводя линии, оставленные кнутом. Не дожидаясь ответа мага, охотник на ведьм отвязал его лодыжки, затем распустил верёвку, притягивающую руки к металлическому кольцу над головой. Всё ещё со связанными запястьями, Мерлин развернулся и, покачиваясь, двинулся прочь от деревянного щита. Ему хватило сил сделать едва ли четыре шага, как он повалился на колени, связанными руками упираясь, чтобы не рухнуть на пол. Юноша уронил голову и не смог сдержать сотрясавших всё тело рыданий. Аредиан хладнокровно наблюдал эту сцену.

- Чуть-чуть заболело, и ты уже не такой герой, каким себя вообразил, а? Просто кусок дерьма, мальчик на побегушках, помнящий пару деревенских заклинаний, тоже мне, важная персона.

Аредиан положил руку на голову Мерлина, погладил его ободряюще.

- Но не волнуйся, малыш, я буду заботиться о тебе, - Аредиан продолжил, в настоящее время вцепившись пальцами магу в волосы вместо ласки. – Я спасу твою жизнь. Заберу тебя отсюда. Я не такой ужасный хозяин, как ты мог подумать после сегодняшнего, ведь это была моя работа, ну, почти. И помни, ты спасёшь этих камелотских господ, которых считал своими друзьями, - он почти выплюнул последнее слово и отпустил Мерлина.

«Я должен… он должен прекратить. Дурак. Какой же я дурак. Как я мог подумать, что хоть кто-то здесь… Нет, он не может победить! Но я не выдержу этого больше!»

Обрывки мыслей вертелись в голове Мерлина. У него уже не было сил всхлипывать, слёзы просто тихонько сбегали по лицу и падали на каменный пол.

«Я… я сделаю всё, что прикажешь. Стану служить», - сказал волшебник голосом, хриплым от ночи криков, рыданий и жажды. В камере как будто сгустилась тьма.

Торжествующая улыбка, больше похожая на волчий оскал, сверкнула на лице Аредиана при этих словах Мерлина. Он прошёл к столу и наполнил кружку.

- Хороший мальчик! – воскликнул мужчина и выпил.

В это миг Мерлин мог слышать только звук жидкости, которую наливают и пьют. Может, ему дадут попить сейчас?

- Могу ли я… воды… прошу…

- Хорошо, - Аредиан налил немного воды в чашку и подошёл к Мерлину.

Он приложил чашку к губам мага. Там было совсем чуть-чуть. Но само ощущение влаги, которая обволакивает его саднящие, сухие губы, а потом прохладой растекается по горлу, сделала Мерлина почти счастливым. Крохотный огонёк надежды зажёгся в его сердце.

- Хватит, - сказал охотник на ведьм и опустил чашку на стол.

Чтобы поднять Мерлина с пола, Аредиан был вынужден грубо схватить его и практически втащить на ноги. Волшебник попытался прикрыться связанными руками, потому что после того, как Аредиан изнасиловал его, даже больше боялся, что его увидят полностью раздетым. Однако злодей заметил бесполезные усилия Мерлина и, казалось, слегка удивился.

- Не строй из себя целку, - резко бросил он. – Немного поздновато, а? Я-то тебя знаю.

Ошеломлённый Мерлин был отведён в маленькую комнатку рядом с кабинетом для допросов. Когда Аредиан втолкнул его в темноту и зажёг большой факел, воткнутый в гнездо около двери, юноша понял, что это была не камера пыток и не подземелье, а, скорее всего, спальня Аредиана.

Грубые каменные стены были побелены, окон не было, но несколько простых и крепких предметов мебели, а также подсвечник и умывальник, наводили на мысль, что здесь кто-то ночует. Аредиан грубо толкнул Мерлина на пол у кровати и взял со столика некий предмет. Это оказался небольшой ошейник на цепочке.

Охотник на ведьм надел магу ошейник и закрепил цепочку в кольце недалеко от кровати. Мерлин просто сидел, закрыв глаза, и пытался вспомнить хоть какое-то заклинание, собрать хоть немного сил. Но боль ещё была слишком сильна и путала мысли, мешала сосредоточиться.

«Артур! Помоги мне, Артур!» - была единственная мысль, которую он смог сформулировать.

Аредиан уселся на кровать и сказал:

- Смотри на меня. И слушай внимательно.

Мерлин открыл глаза и устало посмотрел в лицо своего мучителя.

- Цепь достаточно длинна, чтобы ты мог сесть или лечь вплотную к стене, но слишком коротка для чего-нибудь другого. Даже не думай, что доберёшься до меня, когда я буду спать в кровати.

Мерлин не сдержал насмешливого фырканья при последних словах – «не обольщайтесь», и тут же пожалел об этом, когда Аредиан ударил его тяжёлым кулаком в лицо. Маг попытался просить, кричать, умолять о прощении, но Аредиан схватил его за волосы и принялся хлестать по щекам.

- Ты не очень быстро учишься, но я добьюсь от тебя толка!

Когда Аредиан прекратил, голова Мерлина кружилась, губы и нос кровоточили, и прежде, чем волшебник смог оказать какое-либо сопротивление, его грубо толкнули вперёд, так, что он уткнулся лицом в пол. Охотник на ведьм пристроился сзади, разводя ноги жертвы коленом и распуская собственные штаны.

Третье изнасилование вновь открыло раны, заставив их ещё больше кровоточить, и у Мерлина даже не было сил кричать, когда боль накрыла его.

Ни один звук замка не проникал сюда извне, слышались только пугающие стоны окровавленного юноши и мирный шорох, с которым мужчина стянул сапоги и развалился на кровати. Как будто в комнате замкнулся собственный мирок боли и ужаса.

Солнце поднялось несколько часов назад, и слуги бегали по своим утренним делам, когда во двор замка влетели Артур и двое его рыцарей, так быстро, словно за ними гнались демоны. Принц соскочил с коня, швырнул поводья конюху и рванул вверх по лестнице, не дожидаясь Леона или Гавейна.

- Отец! – закричал Артур, вбегая в покои Утера. Одним рывком он открыл дверь настежь, однако в комнате пришлось на время остановиться и отдышаться после быстрого бега.

Пока Артур пытался прийти в себя, он обратил внимание на происходящее в комнате: отец и Гаюс, сидя напротив, бурно спорили о чём-то. Или ком-то.

Оба удивлённо посмотрели на принца, и тот сумел выдавить:

- М… Мерлин… где… он…

- Артур, что случилось? – спросил Утер. – Я не ожидал тебя ранее завтрашнего утра.

- Мерлин в кабинете охотника на ведьм, Аредиана, и, насколько я помню, Аредиан занимает несколько комнат на первом этаже, в левом крыле, около входа в подземелье, - Гай произнёс это с расстановкой и многозначительно взглянул Артуру в глаза.

- Спасибо, - юноша подмигнул лекарю и бросился прочь. Два старика смотрели ему вслед. Один поражённо, другой со странной смесью облегчения и тревоги.

- Мерлин! Меееерлин!

Связанный и прикованный человек, скорчившийся на полу, открыл глаза и пришёл в себя со вздохом. Кто-то звал его. Но этот голос мог быть мечтой, продолжением сна. Мерлин лежал на животе, вытянув вперёд связанные руки, ему каким-то чудом удалось пристроить голову на полу и провалиться во что-то среднее между сном и потерей сознания. Теперь маг пытался уговорить свои больные конечности помочь ему подняться на колени. Если двигаться осторожно, может быть, получится встать на ноги?

- Мерлин!

Голос неожиданно оказался очень близким, очень реальным и очень знакомым.

- Артур! – Мерлин попытался кричать, но способен был извлечь из горла лишь хриплое карканье.

Когда волшебнику едва ли до половины удалось втащить себя в вертикальное положение, дверь распахнулась и на пороге появился молодой воин. Его меч блестел серебром, а волосы отливали золотом в живом свете факела. В этот миг он показался Мерлину богом, явившимся спасти его и всё остальное человечество.

- Артур, - едва прошептал слуга на этот раз.

Но Артур просто смотрел на него с ужасом в лице. Вдруг тёмная фигура, сверкнув чем-то металлическим в руке, молниеносно пересекла комнату. Мерлин понял, что это Аредиан с острым кинжалом. Мужчина не узнал принца. Он только заметил вооружённого человека, ворвавшегося в его комнату. Дальше всё произошло очень быстро, хотя Мерлин замедлил время настолько, что каждый удар сердца растянулся на целую минуту.

Он мог ясно видеть изумлённое лицо Артура, когда тот перевёл взгляд с Мерлина на движущегося мужчину с кинжалом в руке, и уловить минутное колебание и сомнение друга.

Он видел ненависть и гнев, расплескавшиеся вокруг Аредиана, желавшего покарать нарушителя. Ярость, багровая и рёвущая, словно огонь дракона, переполнили мага при виде врага, атакующего принца.

Мерлин просто глядел золотыми глазами на Артура, чувствуя, как ярость захватывает разум и выплёскивается вовне.

- …Elding blodths!... – слова родились в душе сами собой.

Аредиан остановился, как громом поражённый, его лицо превратилось в маску муки и боли. Половиной секунды позже Артур пронзил его мечом. Охотник на ведьм пытался кричать. Но розовая пена и тёмные сгустки крови хлынули у него изо рта вместо этого. Когда Артур выдернул меч, Аредиан упал навзничь и ещё несколько мгновений извивался на полу, как большая чёрная змея, прежде чем затихнуть. Он бросил на Мерлина последний, полный ужаса взгляд.

- Что… этот охотник на ведьм… что он сделал с тобой? – дрожащий голос Артура наконец нарушил молчание. – Что же эта сволочь с тобой сотворила! Прости, прости меня… Я бы взял тебя с собой. Я не понимал…

Бормоча, принц опустился на колени перед слугой, желая как-то утешить его, но не решаясь прикоснуться к окровавленному лицу и телу.

- Артур, Артур… - хриплый голос и полумёртвый взгляд Мерлина заставили Пендрагона умолкнуть. – Артур, всё в порядке, - что, разумеется, было далеко от истины.

Из кабинета раздались крики, топот, лязг металла. Очевидно, Леон, Гавейн и прочие последовали за Артуром в комнаты охотника на ведьм. Внезапно принц осознал, что Мерлин совершено без одежды. Он вскочил, сорвал с кровати простыню и со всей осторожностью обернул её вокруг спасённого. Артур подумал о шерстяном одеяле, но решил, что оно всей тяжестью опустится на открытые раны. Следовало доставить Мерлина к Гаюсу, пока тот не простудился, хотя утро было таким же тёплым, как и ночь.

Появились Леон и Гавейн с озабоченными лицами, и они встревожились ещё больше, когда увидели, как принц срезает верёвки с запястий скрючившегося у его ног человека, с разбитым в кровь лицом и закутанного в окровавленную простыню. Тут они заметили мёртвое тело на полу, в луже крови.

- Обыщите душегуба, - приказал Артур. – У него должен быть ключ от железного ошейника! Или позовите кузнеца! И пришлите носилки – Мерлина надо отнести к Гаюсу СРОЧНО! И скажите Гаюсу готовиться к приёму больного, делайте хоть что-нибудь!

Артур выкрикивал приказы, нагнавшие его рыцари и слуги заметались. Разрезав верёвки, принц начал массировать руки друга, чтобы восстановить кровообращение. Сейчас он не мог отойти от Мерлина ни на секунду, не мог даже отпустить руки. Сердце Артура разрывалось. А хуже всего было то, что Мерлин выглядел надломленным.

Маг пытался не прислушиваться к поднявшемуся вокруг шуму, закрыл глаза и позволил Артуру гладить свои руки. Ему было хорошо, на самом деле. Но дальше, что дальше? Мерлин был рад, что ублюдок мертв, что _он_ убил Аредиана и что негодяй понял это в последний момент. Но что, если Артур видел, что произошло, прежде чем он вонзил меч в Аредиана?

«И всё, что подонок сделал со мной… что я позволил ему сделать… я сказал, что он может… всё, что прикажет…»

Мысли Мерлина замерли. Его разум замер. Его чувства замерли. Для него было уже слишком.

Волшебник попытался открыть глаза ещё раз, но не смог этого сделать. Он слышал далёкий голос Артура, но не разбирал слов. Юноша провалился с головой в чёрный омут, чувствуя, как ледяная вода смыкается над головой и скользит вокруг тела, пока он медленно погружается во тьму.

Глава пятая

Солнечный свет. Золотое сияние в воде – это, должно быть, солнечный свет. Мерлин плыл, медленно кружась, в тёплой воде, и не чувствуя совсем ничего. Свет становился всё ярче и ярче, по мере того, как юноша приближался к поверхности, наконец он вырвался на воздух и сделал жадный вдох.

Маг открыл глаза. Он увидел стены, окрашенные в успокаивающий белый цвет, и почувствовал, что лежит на животе, опираясь на что-то мягкое и ровное. Он уловил тихие звуки – лёгкие шаги, приглушённые голоса, щебет летних пташек. Сонно повернув голову с правой щеки на левую, Мерлин вздрогнул и ахнул: в паре дюймов от него на подушке было чужое лицо! Приоткрыв голубые глаза, светловолосый юноша сказал:

- Привет, засоня!

Первым порывом волшебника было броситься прочь, туда, где этот человек не дотянется до него, но потом он узнал Артура: друг. Мерлин расслабился.

Приподнявшись на локте, принц крикнул:

- Гаюс! Он не спит!

После чего снова прилёг, вытянул руку и осторожно коснулся лба, щеки, и наконец совсем тихонько - разбитых губ Мерлина, глядя тому прямо в глаза. Улыбка исчезла с лица Артура, губы плотно сомкнулись, челюсти сжались.

- Ёбаная сволочь, - пробормотал он сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Я хотел бы заколоть его мечом ещё раз десять, распороть брюхо, вытащить и сжечь его бесполезные кишки!

Медленно и неумолимо, как большая морская волна, набегающая на берег, всё вернулось к Мерлину: он сам со связанными запястьями, кнут, безжалостно обрушивающийся на его тело, чьё-то тяжёлое дыхание на шее, в то время как пронзающая боль рождается сзади и распространяется по его внутренностям, когда… в него входит… Аредиан…

Аредиан.

Память затопила тело мага настолько, что он едва мог дышать. Избитый. Сломленный. Поруганный. Замаранный. Растоптанный. Он больше не мог вынести взгляда Артура, закрыл глаза, не в силах унять дрожь.

Гаюс поставил ширму, чтобы отгородить кровать Мерлина от остальной части комнаты, хотя тот был единственным больным на данный момент. Раны юноши были неглубокие, но множество сухой крови на ягодицах и внутренней поверхности бёдер указывали на то, что он подвергся жестокому обращению таким способом, который повреждает не только тело, но и душу.

По мнению Гаюса, подобный вид насилия особенно сильно заставлял жертву чувствовать себя осквернённой и вызывал множество самообвинений. Лекарь считал, что сейчас Мерлину необходимы покой и одиночество, но никакими силами не смог удержать принца вдали от слуги.

Артур просто отказался покинуть Мерлина, держал ему голову, когда Гаюс вливал в рот больного зелья, снимающие боль и повергающие пациента в глубокий сон. Когда Гаюс промывал и смазывал раны, принц глади руку лежащего без сознания юноши, и смущённо отводил глаза, в то время как лекарь клал бинты, пропитанные арникой, между ягодиц или закапывал что-то в анус его друга.

Вдвоём им удалось перенести Мерлина со стола, на котором старик обрабатывал раны, в кровать, за ширму. Артур молча снял куртку и охотничьи сапоги, выпил два кубка красного вина из кувшина Гаюса, прилёг, и когда лекарь со вздохом отошёл, заснул, держа слугу за руку.

Теперь старик поспешил на зов, отдернул занавесь и увидел принца, озабоченно сжимавшего руку волшебника.

- Ну же, Мерлин, это ведь я, ублюдок мёртв, больше не будет больно, я клянусь, пожалуйста, Мерлин! - Артур начал как обнадёживающий суровый муж, а закончил, как умоляющий ребёнок, и он выглядел более испуганным, чем утешающим, когда глядел на вздрагивающего Мерлина, зажмурившего глаза и сжавшего губы. - Гаюс, что происходит? Что я могу сделать? - Артур беспомощно обернулся к лекарю и, кажется, собирался расплакаться.

- Присядь на край кровати, только не отпускай руку, - Гаюс не заботился сейчас о соблюдении придворного этикета, перед ним был в первую очередь друг.

Когда Артур быстро выполнил его предписание, врач коснулся лба Мерлина, осторожно погладил его кончиками пальцев и проговорил медленно, мягким голосом:

- Мерлин, Мерлин, с возвращением. С возвращением к друзьям. Мы здесь, чтобы помочь тебе. Ты в безопасности. Мерлин, Мерлин…

Гаюс повторял это снова и снова, успокаивающе, словно гипнотизирующее заклятье, и гладил лоб Мерлина.

Артур не знал, как долго они сидели, но наконец юноша перестал вздрагивать всем телом, лицо его разгладилось, и он даже открыл глаза. Гаюс улыбнулся и с теплом посмотрел ученику в глаза.

- Спасибо, Мерлин. Всё будет хорошо. Ты поправишься.

Снова повисло молчание. Никто не шевелился. Солнечные лучи отражались от стен и наполняли помещение тёплым светом.

- Я хочу пить. И есть, - сказал Мерлин севшим, осипшим голосом.

Артур и Гаюс посмотрели на него так, словно он подарил им дорогой, долгожданный подарок.

- Разумеется. Ты же спал сутки без просыпа. И до этого долго не пил и не ел, - Гаюс оборвал себя, резко встал с кровати и прошёл к двери. - Я отправлю кого-нибудь из слуг сбегать за едой и питьём для тебя, а также сказать леди Моргане и Гвен, что ты проснулся. - Он обернулся, словно припомнив о чём-то , и продолжал: - И да, Артур, отец четырежды посылал за вами, пока вы спали. Я сказал, что вам требуется отдых и ни вы, ни Мерлин не в состоянии будете отвечать на вопросы до завтра. Король по-прежнему хочет видеть вас как можно скорее – ему нужны объяснения по поводу смерти Аредиана, я думаю.

С этими словами Гаюс повернулся на каблуках и вышел из комнаты.

- Пусть подождёт, – зарычал Артур. – Он не спешил вызволить тебя из застенков! - Потом он взглянул на Мерлина и его лицо смягчилось. - Не думаю, что когда-либо прощу себе, что не взял тебя с собой в то утро. Но я так бесился, а потом, когда ты кричал моё имя в лесу, я проснулся и … - голос Артура оборвался от смущения, и он уставился на полотняную простыню с неподдельным интересом.

Повисло напряжённое молчание, и теперь Мерлин смотрел на своего господина со странным блеском в глазах.

- Тебе показалось, будто я зову тебя по имени? – спросил он. – В твоём сне?

- Ну… да… это было что-то вроде грёз наяву, - заливаясь краской, сказал Артур.

- Но я звал тебя, Артур. Когда он… бил меня, мне хотелось, чтобы ты пришёл и меня спас.

Принц поднял на Мерлина взгляд, в котором теперь было куда больше страха, чем смущения.

- Но ты же не думаешь, что это было колдовство? Кода ты кричал, а я услышал, хотя между нами были многие мили?

Тень прошла по лицу Мерлина, блеск ушёл из его глаз.

- Нет, я не думаю, что это магия. Просто что-то вроде связи между двумя… друзьями, - сказал юноша тихо и устало.

Артур, казалось, успокоился, и снова потянулся к руке Мерлина. Прежде, чем осмыслить свои действия, он схватил узкую, нежную ладонь, поцеловал её, и его глаза наполнились слезами. Артур потянулся вперед и прижал тыльную сторону кисти мага к своему лбу. Громкое рыдание было похоже на обрушение плотины, и тёплые слёзы закапали на руку Мерлина, когда его принц зарыдал, словно грудь его была готова разорваться.

Из глаз мага тоже потекли слёзы, но они просто тихо заструились, пропитывая влагой подушку.

«Как я могу рассказать ему… что я волшебник… что я предлагал злодею удовлетворить его… Вот дерьмо, Аредиан уничтожил меня, уничтожил всё!»

Мерлин закрыл глаза, не в силах смотреть, как человек, по которому он так тосковал, плачет из-за него – он того не стоил. Теперь.

Яростные рыдания Артура наконец утихли, он отпустил руку Мерлина и попытался утереть слёзы, и сопли, и слюну с лица рукавом рубашки.

- Прости, что я вышел из себя. Но когда я увидел тебя прикованным, и все эти комнаты, залитые кровью, мне показалось, что у меня сердце лопнуло. Я думал, ты умер!

Не открывая глаз, Мерлин прошептал:

- К сожалению, нет.

- Ох, не говори так! – в голосе принца было столько страдания, что Мерлин снова открыл глаза от удивления. Но Артур продолжил: - Я всё думаю, за что тебе столько боли? Прости, я забыл, что ты хочешь пить. Я подам воду.

Не дожидаясь отклика, Артур вскочил с кровати, а затем волшебник услышал невнятный шум глиняной чашки, покатившейся по столу, удар об пол, звон разлетающихся осколков и приглушённые ругательства.

Мерлин не мог не усмехнуться про себя чуть-чуть.

«Есть в Камелоте по крайней мере один человек, который был бы ещё более неуклюжим слугой, чем я».

- Как думаешь, у тебя получится немного присесть? – Артур поставил кувшин и две разнокалиберные чашки на прикроватный столик. Осторожно опершись на правый локоть, Мерлин сдвинулся так, чтобы лежать больше на боку, чем на спине. Как только он начал двигаться, тело напомнило о себе ноющей болью. Действие обезболивающего зелья явно заканчивалось. Когда юноша передвинул ноги, резкая боль пронзила его сзади и он застонал. Насколько сильно зверь разорвал его внутренности?

Артур со встревоженным лицом протянул больному большую чашку и присел на кровать. Подхватил вторую чашку, и оба выпили воду в молчании.

- Спасибо, - Мерлин вернул чашку Артуру, и тот поставил её на столик.

Мерлин натянул простыню до подмышек, поскольку всё ещё был совершенно голый, и опустился на бок с новым болезненным стоном. Он обнял правой рукой подушку и опустил на неё голову. Они с Артуром молча изучали друг друга.

Не отводя взгляда, Артур лёг на левый бок рядом с Мерлином. Затем медленно взял левую руку мага в свою правую и переплёл пальцы. Юноши просто лежали так, не шевелясь, не говоря ничего, но что-то происходило, что-то менялось в их отношениях здесь и сейчас. Они потеряли счёт времени.

Мерлину казалось, что его сердце, замороженное, превратившееся в кусок льда, медленно начинает оттаивать.

Артур открыл рот и начал:

- Мерлин, как ты думаешь, ты мог бы…

Но тут снаружи раздался шум и в комнату ворвались Моргана и Гвен. А следом целая толпа служащих, тащивших блюда и миски с едой, кувшины красного и белого вина, вазу с фруктами, обширную ванну, тёплую воду, мыло, полотенца…

Завершал процессию Гаюс со смесью раздражения и любопытства на лице.

Артур немедленно вскочил с постели и увернулся от объятий Морганы, и даже Гвен. Едва девушки увидели разбитое лицо и израненные запястья Мерлина, глаза Морганы наполнились слезами, а Гвен шумно втянула воздух.

- О Мерлин, прости! Я пыталась уговорить Утера спасти тебя от охотника на ведьм, но сделала только хуже! Прости меня, пожалуйста!

Моргана присела на постель и взяла Мерлина за руку. Тот тихо улыбнулся и сказал:

- Не могли бы вы все сделать мне одолжение? Пожалуйста, прекратите извиняться.

Король откинулся на спинку кресла, на миг прикрыл глаза и потёр лоб. Сын заставил его – своего отца и короля! – ждать целых пять дней, прежде чем явился, и начал с яростных обвинений Утера в печальной судьбе юного Мерлина! Конечно, было мало приятного в том, что Аредиан едва не замучил мальчика, но душегуб уже умер, к тому же, от руки принца.

- Артур! – резко сказал король, и его сын наконец прекратил расхаживать туда-сюда и замолчал. – Артур, - продолжил Утер, - мне, конечно, жаль твоего слугу.

- Его зовут Мерлин, и он больше, чем просто слуга, - отрубил Артур.

Утер вздохнул с показным терпением.

- _Мерлину_, с которым Аредиан жестоко обращался во время допроса. Разумеется, без моего ведома, и не смей обвинять меня в том, что я подвергаю своих подданных пыткам. Но, как тебе известно, колдовство и ворожба являются преступлениями, к которым надо подходить со всей серьёзностью. Если дать слабину, скоро вся страна окажется заражена этой мерзостью. И не забывай, что Аредиан, скорее всего, обнаружил нечто, разбудившее его подозрения. К тому же поскольку мальчишка жив, а охотник на ведьм – нет, я хотел бы знать, что же произошло в то утро!

- Всё очень просто, сир, - ответил Артур, распрямляясь. – Когда я вошёл в кабинет Аредиана, он был пуст, но в таком виде… пятна крови ясно давали понять, какого рода «беседа» имела место быть. И я позвал Мерлина. Потом я заметил слабый свет, он шёл из замочной скважины на двери в другую комнату. Я не заметил никакой опасности, но всё же обнажил меч. И оказался прав, потому что сперва обнаружил на полу Мерлина, прикованного, обнажённого, окровавленного, а в следующий миг на меня напал высокий человек с кинжалом, - к этому времени из голоса Артура ушли презрительные нотки, он казался искренне расстроенным. – Я пронзил его прежде, чем осознал это. Инстинктивно. Он или я. Но я бы не сказал, будто сожалею о том, что убил его.

Утер пристально смотрел на сына некоторое время, ничего не говоря. Артур не отвёл взгляда. В конце концов король подошёл к нему.

- Ну, - сказал он, кладя руку на плечо сыну, - поскольку Аредиан покусился на жизнь наследного принца, он в любом случае потерял бы свою. Я рад, что ты отлично владеешь мечом. И я позволяю тебе дать этому слу… _Мерлину_ всё, что сочтёшь нужным, чтобы пролить бальзам на раны, так сказать, - Утер немного неловко похлопал Артура по спине, в то же время подталкивая его к двери. – Ну, надеюсь, мы больше не вернёмся к этому скучному делу. Моё почтение Моргане и Гаюсу, - закончил король и вернулся к бумагам на столе.

Принц коротко поклонился и молча вышел.

Выйдя в коридор, Артур тут же перестал сдерживаться. Его кулак врезался в деревянные панели, в гобелены, во всё подряд, лишь бы заглушить тоску, вызванную недавним разговором.

- Я позволяю тебе… - бормотал юноша сквозь сжатые зубы. - Это скучное дело… Да, Мерлин был измучен, избит, запуган до полусмерти, и всё это – скучное дело!

Артур захлопнул за собой дверь покоев и рухнул на кровать, рассерженный, как пятилетний ребёнок. Он плакал в подушку, утыкался в неё носом, стараясь заглушить всхлипы. Когда Артур наконец перевернулся на спину, всё ещё тяжело дыша, покрасневший, взмокший, взъерошенный, он даже внешне походил на себя в пять лет.

Принц таращился в потолок. И его дыхание потихоньку выравнивалось. Почему он разревелся как ребёнок на этот раз? Дело было не только в поведении отца, которое не отличалось от обычного. Но мысли о Мерлине, проведшем долгие ужасные часы в лапах Аредиана, заставляли его чувствовать себя бессильным, потерянным, наполняли гневом и вызывали желание убить Аредиана ещё десяток раз.

А потом воспоминание пронзило его: Аредиан замер в атаке, за миг до того, как в него вошёл меч, словно кто-то его ударил. Эта заминка дала Артуру возможность сосредоточиться и убить. Что же произошло? Может быть, мужчина погиб от разрыва сердца или внутреннего кровотечения? На последнее могла указывать кровавая пена, хлынувшая изо рта охотника на ведьм. Всё это было очень, очень странно.

Принц помотал головой, пытаясь отогнать видение.

В любом случае, Аредиан получил по заслугам. Артура сейчас больше волновал Мерлин.

Ощущение, что между ними что-то изменилось, когда они лежали один на один в комнате лекаря, не проходило. Артуру было наплевать, что Утер, или рыцари, да кто бы то ни был ещё, станут говорить об этом. Мерлин принадлежал ему. Он принадлежал Мерлину. Это было правильно. Ему просто хотелось починить то, что сломалось в Мерлине, чтобы сберечь его.

Маленькая комнатка была погружена в полумрак. Только огонёк свечи подрагивал. Мерин лежал в своей кровати, скрючившись на боку. Гаюс явился с двумя кружками и уселся в мягкое кресло, которое поставил у кровати ученика. Незадолго до этого он дал магу зелье, снимающее боль, тщательно изучил и смазал ректальную область юноши.

- Знаешь, ты поправишься, - сказал Гаюс, опустившись в кресло, и протянул Мерлину кружку горячего чая. Отпил из собственной кружки и пристально посмотрел на волшебника.

Тот равнодушно кивнул и молча продолжил пить чай.

- Я не знаю, что этот ублюдок наговорил тебе, я только видел печальные последствия его физических действий, но всё это была полнейшая хуйня!

На последнем слове Мерлин удивлённо поднял голову. Он впервые слышал от Гаюса подобные слова. Маг покачал головой.

- Он… вынудил меня сказать такое… я не ожидал, что это когда-либо сорвётся с моего языка… Мне казалось – я остался один перед всеми ужасом и болью… Я даже магией воспользоваться не мог, пока… - он замолчал.

- Но ты нашёл в себе силы, в последний момент, не так ли? – спокойно спросил Гаюс.

- Я едва ли наполовину помню силу и слова, прошедшие сквозь меня… Там было что-то про молнию… и кровь…

- Так-так, это объясняет кое-что, - произнёс Гаюс сухо. – Прежде, чем тело Аредиана зарыли в общей могиле, я бегло осмотрел его. Похоже было на то, что у мерзавца кровь вскипела в жилах до того, как Артур его заколол. Неудивительно, что он был в таком ужасе.

Мерлин уставился на Гаюса, который с недрогнувшим лицом пил чай.

- Вы имеете в виду, я… я сварил его? – выдавил он наконец.

Со стальным блеском в глазах, которого Мерлин ни разу не замечал до того у своего наставника, Гаюс ответил:

- Возможно, это был заслуженный конец для того, кто стольких отправил на костёр.

Больше говорить был не о чем, поэтому когда чай был допит, Гаюс взял кружки и поднялся, собираясь уйти. На прощанье он нежно потрепал Мерлина по волосам.

- Мальчик мой, мне неописуемо жаль тебя. Помни, что охотник на ведьм знал всё о пытках. В том числе и о пытках человеческой души. Он хотел растоптать тебя во всех отношениях. Но ты оказался сильнее и чище. Тебе нечего стыдиться. Весь позор на нём.

Он вышел из комнаты, оставив догорающую свечу и приоткрытую дверь. Мерлин со вздохом натянул одеяло до подбородка и закрыл глаза.

Летняя жара перемежалась грозами, и в одну особенно дождливую ночь Артур сидел один в собственных покоях, имея под рукой слишком много вина для того, кто хочет остаться в здравом уме и трезвой памяти.

Атрура терзала тоска. Он глядел в огонь и угрюмо бормотал под нос:

- Я жалкий трус. Идиот. Он прав, я задница.

- Ну, наконец, ты начал понимать. Знаешь, это признак зрелости.

Внезапно прозвучавший голос Мерлина заставил сердце Артура упасть. Он обернулся и увидел своего друга, который прислонился к дверному косяку, скрестив руки на груди, и пытался по-дружески его поддеть.

- Ты как чувствовал. Давай, приступай к своим обязанностям, и помоги мне выпить всё это вино.

- Да, сир! – в один миг Мерлин закрыл двери и оказался в кресле возле Артура, который протянул ему наполненный кубок. – За самую славную задницу из тех, что я знаю! – слуга поднял кубок, провозглашая тост.

- За неотразимого нахала, который мне знаком! – поддержал его Артур.

Они улыбнулись друг другу и выпили.

Им удалось весело дразниться, пока не кончился первый кувшин вина. Но когда они взялись за второй, паузы между словами становились всё длиннее и длиннее, и это невозможно было полностью списать на алкоголь. Наконец, Мерлин упёрся взглядом в Артура и сказал:

- Зачем ты называешь себя трусом? Ты один из самых отважных людей, которые мне известны.

Артур вздрогнул и едва не расплескал содержимое кубка. Он отвёл глаза.

- Я… в тот день я не думал, что ты можешь оказаться в опасности, пока не стало слишком поздно. Я как идиот потащился на эту охоту. Думал только о себе и своём гневе.

Повисло молчание.

- И неделю назад я приступил было к тому, что давно собирался сделать, но устыдился и не стал… делать того, что собирался. И все эти недели мне недоставало мужества, чтобы просто поговорить с тобой. Стало быть, я трус. И полный идиот.

- Что ты хотел сделать? О чём поговорить? – осторожно спросил Мерлин.

Было тихо. Артур по-прежнему не смотрел на него.

- Ты хотел знать, что он сделал со мной? В подробностях? А вдруг мне это понравилось, да? – Мерлина вдруг захлестнула ярость. Он поднялся, слегка покачиваясь. – Ну же, признайся! Хочешь услышать, как он завёлся от того, что жестоко избивал меня? Или как он засадил мне, пока я вопил от боли? Хочешь знать, как я просил позволить отсосать ему, чтобы он не бил меня больше? Как он обозвал меня шлюхой и в итоге оказался прав?! Как он превратил меня в НИЧТО!

Последнее слово прозвучало одновременно со звонким ударом брошенного о стену кубка. Мерлин издал несколько гневных рыданий и попытался проглотить слёзы ярости.

Артур впервые взглянул на него с ужасом. Но тут же поднялся и невесомо опустил руки на плечи друга.

- Нет, - сказал Артур. – Ему не удалось. Ты дорогого стоишь. Ты по-прежнему мой любимый друг, весьма храбрый и весьма достойный. И я ничего не хочу знать, что ты сам не пожелаешь рассказать мне. Он палач и насильник по призванию, который использовал весь свой арсенал, чтобы сломить тебя. Но ничего не смог сделать с тем, что ты есть, с твоей настоящей натурой! – принца переполняло желание успокоить Мерлина, вернуть ему ясность восприятия.

Маг всё ещё плакал, но уже тише, и когда он взглянул в лицо Артуру, то увидел только честность и …любовь? Мерлин сделал осторожный шаг и оказался в объятиях друга, прижался лбом к его плечу. Сперва нерешительно, а потом осторожно, словно Мерлин был птицей, которую спугнёт любо резкое движение, Артур сомкнул вокруг него руки. Они долго стояли так, обнявшись, пока рыдания волшебника постепенно не замерли, и единственными звуками, которые остались в комнате, были треск огня в очаге и дробь капель о стёкла.

Мерлин поднял голову, его руки всё ещё обвивали талию Артура. Их лица были совсем близко, каждый чувствовал тёплое, пахнущее вином дыхание друга.

Было тихо.

Принц не смел дышать, когда Мерлин прикоснулся к его губам своими. Они соединили губы чуть сильнее, потом ещё сильнее, и наконец это перешло в настоящий поцелуй. Артур чуть приоткрыл рот и самым кончиком языка едва прикоснулся к губам друга, и тот осторожно ответил. Поцелуй получился очень долгим.

- Вот что я собирался сделать! – заметил Артур, когда они на секунду перестали целоваться, чтобы тут же продолжить.

Никто из них не мог бы сказать, как они добрались до кровати Артура, но это случилось, и Мерлин стащил с Артура рубашку. Потом принялся за свою, но замер, едва приоткрыв соски.

Принц растянулся на кровати и сказал:

- Всё в порядке, поступай, как тебе угодно, Мерлин. Мы будем делать это очень, очень медленно. Так, как _ты_ этого захочешь.

Когда Мерлин заколебался и, кажется, решил вовсе не снимать рубашку, Артур добавил:

- Я знаю, что остались шрамы. Я же видел раны. Меня это не пугает, у меня самого достаточно шрамов. Обычное дело.

- Да. Но ты получил свои шрамы в бою, а я… просто был изнасилован.

Мерлин тем не менее снял рубашку и посмотрел на Артура изучающее, словно выискивая на лице признаки отвращения и неприязни. Но принц только покачал головой и потянулся к нему. Когда они уютно прижались друг к другу в тёплой постели, чувствуя кожей, как грудь вздымается от дыхания, как бьётся сердце того, кто рядом, Артур прошептал Мерлину на ухо:

- Мудрец не хвастает своими шрамами, выставляя их напоказ, но и не скрывает их, стыдясь. Потому что все люди в этой жизни получают шрамы. Я получил свои в одном из видов сражений, ты – в другом. Кто может определить, какой из них более славен? Довольно просто бросить вызов врагу с мечом в руке, а ты пошёл на него в одиночку, безоружный. Это и есть мужество.

«Не совсем безоружный, - думал Мерлин. – Но как я теперь могу сказать ему об этом?»

Закрыв глаза, но не засыпая, они оба лежали в тишине, ожидая рассвета.

watch?v=QFlKx3YPL5I немного музыки к этой главе – Марк Хаммер играет на кельтской арфе.


End file.
